¿Por qué no me dices que me quieres?
by Kairix
Summary: La relación entre Juvia y Gray avanza, pero hay algo que molesta a la maga de agua. El chico no expresa sus sentimientos hacia ella y eso puede hacer tambalear a la pareja. ¿Conseguirá Gray sincerarse?
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué no me dices que me quieres?

El atardecer caía lentamente sobre la ciudad de Magnolia, mientras Gray Fulbaster, mago de Fairy Tail, caminaba rumbo a su casa. Suspiró con cansancio a la vez que reacomodaba sobre el hombro su mochila con la ropa y algunas pertenencias que había llevado a la última misión.

La misión, que había durado exactamente 12 días, había tenido lugar en la ciudad de Crocus. Volvió a suspirar. Aunque el pago por el trabajo podría haber sido realmente bueno, el sueldo se había visto mermado por el desastre que organizó Natsu el último día. Y es que el muy imbécil no sabía controlarse cuando de pelear se trataba. Pero Lucy ya se había encargado de hacerle entender que con la renta de su piso no se jugaba. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar la temible mirada que la rubia había puesto al ver los destrozos.

Aún así no podía quejarse, con el dinero que había conseguido podía permitirse descansar durante un par de semanas. Quizá hasta podría proponerle a Juvia una escapada a Akane Resort para desconectar. Su expresión se animó un poco al pensar en la expresión que pondría la maga de agua al proponerle ese viaje. Ambos llevaban saliendo juntos unos 6 meses. E incluso habían acabado por vivir juntos. Después de un mes y medio de relación, una reforma en Fairy Hills había obligado a las magas a buscarse otros lugares para pasar unos días. Por supuesto, Gray y Juvia aprovecharon la oportunidad de dormir juntos y, para cuando acabó la reforma, se encontraban tan a gusto que decidieron seguir con esa rutina. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que convivían y nunca hubo problemas. Gray tenía que admitir que la convivencia con Juvia era muy fácil. Y lo mejor de todo... no tenía que contenerse en esconder el deseo que la maga le provocaba.

Una sonrisa lasciva surcó el rostro del alquimista de hielo. Estos días sin ella habían sido una tortura para sus alocadas hormonas. Las noches estuvieron plagadas de sueños subidos de tono que hacían que despertara jadeando, sudoroso y maldiciendo a la vida por no poder tocar a la chica. Con estos pensamientos rondándole la mente, sus pies comenzaron a caminar más rápido. Su energía se había renovado considerablemente.

Manteniendo ese ritmo, no tardó en divisar la puerta de su casa.

\- Estoy en casa -dijo abriendo la puerta. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y avanzó.

\- ¡Gray-sama! - se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones. Gray sonrió con ligereza. Ni siendo novios conseguía que Juvia acabara con ese formalismo -¡Bienvenido a casa!

Con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de emoción, la maga se lanzó contra su novio, abrazándolo. Sólo la fuerza de Gray hizo que no cayeran ambos al suelo.

-Vaya ya veo que me has echado de menos -el moreno correspondió a su abrazo con una sonrisa. Aunque el ímpetu de Juvia había disminuido al sentirse segura en su relación con él, aún continuaba siendo la misma chica espontánea de siempre.

\- Juvia pensó que tardarían menos tiempo en realizar la misión -dijo haciendo un adorable mohín.

\- Natsu la acabó liando -se encogió de hombros, mientras la alejaba un poco para observarla bien.

La chica se sonrojó ante el escrutinio al que la sometían. Con el calor que estaba haciendo últimamente, había variado su vestuario, utilizando un vestido corto y veraniego, blanco con pequeños detalles de un rosa suave. Su pelo estaba recogido en una alta coleta, con algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro. Supo que el moreno aprobaba de buena gana el cambio cuando su semblante se volvió serio y sus pupilas se dilataron.

El corazón de Juvia comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Conocía esa mirada. La mirada de Devil Slayer que él usaba con ella sólo cuando estaba caliente... muy caliente. Su respiración se aceleró de forma perceptible y él sonrió con maldad. La tenía justo donde quería.

Lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia ella sin apartar sus ojos de los azules, hasta que la acorraló entre sus brazos y la pared. Sin escapatoria posible, la respiración de Juvia se hizo más frenética y su mirada pasó de los ojos de su novio a sus labios. Esos labios que tanto la habían hecho gemir en muchas y variadas ocasiones. Notó como su vientre se contraía con fuerza y su parte más íntima se lubricaba. Ese era el poder que él tenía sobre ella. Era capaz de someterla con una sola mirada.

El moreno profundizó aún más su sonrisa de medio lado. Sabía el efecto que le causaba. Y eso lo atraía por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Pegó su cuerpo al de la maga de agua, mientras con su nariz recorría su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía, y notando el temblor que provocaba su respiración en la suave piel de ella. Juvia soltó un apenas perceptible suspiro, que él pudo escuchar y lo animó a morder la parte expuesta de su cuello. La peliazul gimió fuertemente al sentir los dientes de su chico, a la vez que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Colocó la mano en la nuca de él, guiándolo y buscando con ansiedad su boca.

Gray soltó un gruñido que fue ahogado por los labios de la chica. Comenzaron un fiero beso, cargado de deseo y lujuria. Las manos del chico viajaron, una a la cintura femenina y la otra a su pierna, apretando con pasión la parte del muslo en la que se encontraba su tatuaje. Con el ansia recorriendo su cuerpo, Juvia levantó esa misma pierna para enroscarla en la cintura de él y darle un mejor acceso a su parte de atrás. El moreno mordió su labio inferior, introducía su lengua y recorría toda la boca de la chica, la cual intentaba seguir el ritmo que él marcaba. Gray era exigente, mordía, chupaba y besaba lo que quería y de forma salvaje. La tenía totalmente dominada contra la pared, lo sabía. Tenerla de esta forma, solícita y excitada, lo llevaba más allá del placer. Su erección, totalmente dura a causa del beso que estaba marcando, presionaba contra el vientre y el muslo de Juvia. Las manos de la chica bajaron hacia esa zona, desabrochando el pantalón e introduciendo una de ellas por debajo del calzoncillo hasta encontrar su erección y apretarla con dulzura.

El chico siseó ante este gesto que no esperaba, alejándose momentáneamente de la boca de su amante. La chica comenzó a frotar, de arriba a abajo la erección de él, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando él cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la pared, gruñendo de forma ronca por las sensaciones producidas. La mano de Juvia comenzó a humedecerse cuando los primeros fluidos hicieron aparición.

-Juvia cree que la has echado mucho de menos Gray-sama - apuntó la peliazul con voz seductora.

Gray abrió los ojos y los clavó en aquellos orbes azul claro. Para esas alturas, las pupilas del chico estaban completamente dilatadas y su expresión era la misma que la de un animal salvaje.

-Oh sí -su voz era totalmente gutural y ronca, estremeciendo el cuerpo de la peliazul y humedeciéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba -Voy a demostrarte cuánto te he echado de menos.

Sin darle tiempo a la chica para reaccionar y apenas separando su cuerpo del de ella, enganchó con sus manos la parte baja del vestido, consiguiendo quitárselo de un tirón. Su boca volvió a entretenerse en el cuello de la chica, mordiendo y chupando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, mientras sus dedos se encontraban el broche del sujetador. Lo desabrochó con una sola mano, y sin apenas mirarlo, se lo sacó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Los pechos de Juvia se apretaron contra el torso bien trabajado del moreno, el cual comenzó a prestarle atención a aquellos dos grandes atributos que se habían convertido en su parte favorita del cuerpo femenino. Chupó un pezón mientras el otro era estimulado con su mano. Mamaba de él como si realmente pudiera sacar algo. Juvia gemía sin control, apretando su nuca con la mano para que no parara con lo que estaba haciendo. Gray pasó a morder el otro pezón, arrancando un grito cuando, después de morder, sopló sobre él suavemente. Aprovechando su magia, hizo aparecer un poco de hielo en su mano, dedicándose a pasearlo por los pechos de la chica, disfrutando al ver como su piel se erizaba por el frío. Pasó el hielo por uno de los pezones, para después mamarlo. El cambio de temperatura casi hizo que la maga llegara al orgasmo en ese mismo momento a la vez que gritaba desesperada.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Por favor, Juvia lo necesita ya!

Él no iba a tenerle piedad y ella lo sabía. No paró de juguetear con su lengua y el hielo, hasta que éste se derritió totalmente por el calor que desprendía la maga. Pero no por ello le dio tregua. Agarrándola por los muslos, la levantó para que ella enroscara ambas piernas en su cintura, quedando suspendida entre la pared y el cuerpo de Gray que la sostenía. Juvia se agarró a los brazos del chico. Adoraba sus brazos, tan bien formados y musculosos. Igual que su espalda. La peliazul podía jurar que nunca había visto una espalda tan bien torneada y un cuerpo tan escultural como el de su chico. Aprovechando su nueva posición, se inclinó un poco para lamer el cuello del moreno, cuyo cuerpo se estremeció. Sonriendo y sabiendo perfectamente cómo lo que iba a hacer afectaba a su novio, dirigió sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja, agarrándolo con los dientes y tirando suavemente, mientras con su lengua lo lamía. Las manos de Gray, aferradas a las piernas de Juvia temblaban al sentir los escalofríos que le recorrían desde el lugar donde la chica trabajaba hasta su entrepierna. La boca de la peliazul comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, mordiendo suavemente, hasta que llegar al punto que unía su cuello con la clavícula, donde mordió con fuerza. El moreno gimió de forma ronca. Sabía que ese era su punto débil. Además de su otro punto débil, más obvio.

El mordisco de la chica terminó por apagar la poca cordura que quedaba en su mente y tironeó de forma brusca de sus bragas hasta que acabó por partirlas en varios trozos. La boca de él volvió a los pechos de la chica, mientras su mano descendió hasta su clítoris, el cual comenzó a frotar circularmente de forma suave. Un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios al notar la caricia.

-Estás tan mojada Juvia -susurró Gray a la maga de agua en el oído- Me gusta que siempre estés así de lista.

Mientras hablaba al oído de la chica, uno de sus dedos se introducía fácilmente en su orificio. Juvia suspiraba.

-Más Gray-sama, más -jadeó.

Sacó su dedo e introdujo dos. Introducía y sacaba ambos dedos, a la vez que su pulgar seguía acariciando su clítoris, mientras la maga ayudaba con movimientos en sus caderas.

-¡Sigue Gray, no pares, no pares! -gritaba- ¡Ah!

Azuzado por sus gritos y gemidos, Gray introdujo un tercer dedo. Sabía que ella estaba cerca del orgasmo, notaba como sus paredes se empezaban a contraer levemente.

-Vamos preciosa, dámelo, déjate ir y dámelo- gruñó en su oído.

Escucharlo hablar de esa forma y un nuevo mordisco, ahora en su clavícula, desencadenó un fuerte orgasmo, durante el cual Juvia sólo podía gemir y mover sus caderas alargándolo lo máximo posible.

Las piernas le temblaban, y si no hubiera sido porque Gray la sostenía, se hubiese dejado caer hasta el suelo. Jadeaba, intentando normalizar su respiración, sus ojos cerrados y la frente perlada en sudor. El moreno la besó tiernamente, sacando sus dedos y dedicándose a observar cómo se recuperaba. La chica abrió sus ojos, cristalinos y brillantes por la fuerza de su orgasmo, nublados por el deseo.

-Juvia te ama, Gray-sama -dijo en voz baja. Las espontáneas confesiones de Juvia ya no lo incomodaban. Al contrario, su pecho se expandía cálidamente y su mirada se suavizaba por completo.

Volvió a besar sus labios de forma dulce, pausada y lenta, dando espacio para que su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco se normalizaran.

-Juvia...- murmuró separándose. Su mirada turbada con culpabilidad, se dirigía hacia el suelo, en lugar de a sus ojos como hacía un momento. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la mano de Juvia cubriéndola lo frenó.

-No importa Gray-sama- la voz suave de ella, aumentó su culpa aún más si es que podía ser posible- No hace falta que Gray-sama diga nada porque Juvia ya lo sabe.

Y es que Gray nunca le había dicho que la quería. Ni cuando empezaron a salir, ni posteriormente. Al contrario que la maga que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerle saber cuánto lo quería, para él no resultaba tan sencillo. Y cada vez que lo escuchaba de sus labios, la culpa por negarle aquello que ella tanto deseaba lo destrozaba un poco más. Pero Juvia no sería Juvia si no le quitara importancia al hecho, si no quisiera liberarlo de esa carga y asegurarle que ella sabía que la quería aunque no lo dijera.

Notando como el ambiente se iba cargando de más tensión y que Gray estaba a punto de soltarla, Juvia coló su mano por los calzoncillos (los pantalones habían desaparecido en algún momento sin que ella se diera cuenta) y volvió a coger su pene, frotándolo de arriba a abajo de forma lenta.

-Gray-sama... Juvia aún lo necesita -murmuró contra sus labios.

-Juvia... -el mago cerró sus ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, relajando sus manos, dejando de sostener a la peliazul.

-No, ¡Gray-sama por favor no! -hizo más fuerza con sus piernas para no dejarse caer, agarrando sus manos por la nuca del chico y besando sus labios con desesperación - Juvia desea esto, por favor...

Ante esa petición, Gray abrió los ojos. Aún no había sido capaz de hablar acerca de sus sentimientos, pero algo sí podía hacer, y lo había convertido en la base de su relación. Cada deseo de su chica era inmediatamente cumplida por él. Su vida estaba centrada en adelantarse a las peticiones de Juvia y verla sonreír por la sorpresa.

\- Si me lo pides de esa forma...- sonrió con picardía y volvió a sujetar a la peliazul. Atacó su boca con fiereza, mordiendo su labio inferior y aprovechando para introducir su lengua y acariciar la de ella.

La mano de Juvia volvió a viajar a su miembro. Encontró con sorpresa, que los calzoncillos del chico habían desaparecido. En medio de su beso soltó una risita. La facilidad de Gray para desnudarse aún la tomaba desprevenida en ocasiones.

-Lo siento muñeca, ya no lo aguanto más, necesito perderme en ti - la soltó con suavidad, haciendo que ella dejase caer sus piernas. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, él la volteó, pegando su cara y sus pechos contra la pared. Juvia jadeó al sentir la frialdad de la pared. Inmediatamente Gray hizo girar su cara tirándola del pelo y volvió a introducir su lengua en su boca. La otra mano bajó directa hacia su miembro, dirigiéndolo a la entrada de la maga de agua, donde lo ensartó de una sola estocada. Ambos gimieron con fuerza dentro de su beso.

Gray comenzó un lento vaivén, introduciéndose profundamente en el cuerpo de Juvia y volviendo fuera con mucha lentitud.

-Juvia lo necesita más rápido, Gray-sama -gimió.

-Sh sh preciosa no desesperes -susurró en su oído. Introdujo dos dedos en la boca de la peliazul, la cual succionó con fuerza mientras paseaba su lengua, humedeciéndolos.

Gray jadeó ante esto. Desde luego la chica tenía aptitudes muy positivas usando su boca. Eso lo había podido comprobar de primera mano en otras ocasiones. Sacando sus dedos, los llevó directos a su clítoris, estimulándola con la misma lentitud con la que la llenaba.

-¡Por favor más rápido Gray-sama! -jadeó. Sonriendo con malicia, Gray acarició uno de los pechos de la maga - ¡Gray!

El moreno decidió satisfacer su deseo una vez más. Al fin y al cabo, siempre lograba excitarlo cuando lo llamaba por su nombre con ese tono de excitante desesperación.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y las caricias en su pecho y clítoris. Juvia gemía como loca, lo que incentivaba la excitación de Gray.

-Si cielo, grita fuerte, quiero escucharte -jadeó el chico.

Notaba como el orgasmo se acercaba, ya estaba a punto, igual que ella. Podía notar como el interior de Juvia se contraía levemente, succionándolo.

-¡Juvia está por llegar! ¡No pares!

Aceleró sus movimientos, llegando a un ritmo frenético, mordiendo a su vez uno de los hombros de la maga.

Con un último grito de placer Juvia alcanzó el orgasmo, siendo seguido casi al instante por Gray, el cual al notar la fuerte succión y las contracciones no pudo aguantar más y también se dejó llevar.

Ambos jadeaban agotados. Aún dentro de ella, Gray dejó caer su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, quien empezó a acariciar sus cabellos suavemente.

Controlando su respiración agitada, se miraron dulcemente, dándose un último beso. El moreno salió de ella y la giró para encontrarse frente a frente, abrazándola y besando su pelo. Ella ronroneó a gusto, haciendo que el chico soltase una risita por el gesto.

-¿Quieres un baño?- preguntó a modo de sugerencia. La maga asintió, sin apenas fuerzas para hablar.

La cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta el baño. Con un simple movimiento, Juvia llenó la bañera rápidamente. Se acomodaron de forma que la espalda de la chica descansaba sobre el fuerte pecho de él. Gray la abrazó desde atrás.

Dedicaron unos momentos a juguetear y reír con el agua y la espuma formada por el jabón que habían echado.

-¿Cómo estuvo la misión Gray-sama? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Les pateamos el culo a esos bandidos - respondió son suficiencia - Nada fuera de lo normal.

\- ¿Y qué paso con Natsu-san?

-Se le fue la mano con tanto fuego -chasqueó la lengua molesto- Pero ya Lucy se ha encargado de darle su merecido.

Ambos magos soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Has echado de menos a Juvia, Gray-sama?- preguntó seria.

-¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar? -sonrió con picardía. La chica suspiró ante su falta de respuesta.

-Juvia no se refería a eso -dijo con un mohín. La sonrisa del chico se acentuó.

-Pero es más divertido de esta forma...

La peliazul bufó, molesta.

-He estado pensando... quizá podríamos irnos unos días a Akane Resort- Juvia volvió su mirada hacia él -Ya sabes, para desconectar y relajarnos.

-A Juvia le gusta la idea- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron disfrutando de un cómo silencio. Juvia jugaba con una de las manos de Gray, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con la otra.

-Te he echado de menos -susurró en su oído. La chica volteó para besar su mejilla de forma tierna.

-Gracias por decírselo a Juvia, Gray-sama.

-¿En qué habíamos quedado con el sama?

-Es difícil para Juvia, Gray-sama.

-Yo diría que ni siquiera lo intentas -una gotita resbaló por su sien, al escucharla reír suavemente.

Definitivamente, esta chica nunca iba a cambiar. Y, pensándolo bien, tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Ya fueron a informar al Maestro sobre la misión, Gray-sama? -preguntó Juvia mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

-Erza dijo que iría a verlo de camino a Fairy Hills- contestó un Gray sin camiseta- Natsu estaba realmente mal entre el viaje en tren y los golpes de Lucy, yo estaba cansado por tener que llevarlo al hombro al no poder andar y Lucy no paraba de hablar sobre que un baño le haría olvidar las estupideces de un Dragon Slayer.

-Eso suena a que Natsu-san está bastante herido -comentó preocupada.

Gray se encogió de hombros mientras comía y murmuraba algo sobre que estaba acostumbrado a los golpes. Terminó su plato en poco tiempo, estaba realmente hambriento.

-Estaba delicioso, Juvia -apreció - Yo lavo los platos, tú has hecho la cena.

-Pero Gray-sama debes estar cansado, a Juvia no le importa hacerlo.

El moreno rodó los ojos y le sonrió por toda respuesta.

-¿Fuiste de misión en estos días? -preguntó mientras lavaba.

-Gajeel-kun y Juvia salieron a hacer un trabajo, pero fue muy fácil... Después solicitaron un mago de agua aquí en Magnolia, así que Juvia se quedó mientras Gajeel-kun salía de la ciudad con Lily.

-¿Por qué no te esperó para ir juntos? -Cierto era que el Dragon Slayer de hierro no era el más afectuoso del gremio, pero la mayor parte de las misiones las realizaba con Juvia, ya que, después de tantos años de conocerse, sabían trabajar muy bien juntos.

-Gajeel-kun ha estado cogiendo muchos trabajos últimamente, así que Juvia le preguntó... -hizo una pausa, sin saber si realmente debía o no continuar - Parece que quiere conseguir dinero suficiente para comprar... algo... -finalizó indecisa.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quiere comprar con tanto ahínco? -preguntó, aunque no estaba realmente interesado. Seguro que sería otra guitarra con la que poder torturar los oídos de todo el gremio.

-Un anillo... para Levy-san...

-¿Por su cumpleaños? Creía que ya habíamos celebrado el cumpleaños de Levy este año -cogió un trapo para secar los platos mojados.

-No es por eso Gray-sama -continuó con una risita- Gajeel-kun quiere un anillo de matrimonio... Quiere ganar lo suficiente para el anillo y la boda en caso de que Levy-san diga que sí.

A Gray se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión, mirando a la maga de agua como si estuviera gastándole una broma.

-P-p-pero, ¡ellos no llevan tanto tiempo juntos! -gritó a la desesperada.

-Gajeel-kun y Levy-san llevan mucho tiempo enamorados el uno del otro -dijo con delicadeza- Han probado a vivir juntos y les va muy bien, Gajeel-kun cree que es hora de dar el siguiente paso.

-¡Llevan juntos prácticamente lo mismo que nosotros! Y si es por eso, nosotros hemos convivido más tiempo, ¿recuerdas el tiempo que se disolvió el gremio? -Gray hablaba rápido, casi sin respirar, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que decía. Sólo no era capaz de entender por qué tanto precipitarse .

A Juvia se le ensombreció el rostro. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, habían sido los mejores meses de su vida (antes de empezar a salir con Gray). Lo que realmente la entristecía era la reacción del chico ante una propuesta de matrimonio. Como siempre el lado tsundere del mago de hielo le pasaba factura.

Con el silencio de la maga, Gray fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Inspiró aire profundamente. Otra vez igual. Siempre acababa hiriendo a la chica sin darse cuenta por su falta de emotividad y romanticismo.

-No quiero decir que... bueno tú y yo... es sólo que... no digo que nunca lo haría... es difícil para mí... creo que... -farfullaba intentando expresarse.

Juvia se recompuso rápidamente y cambió su expresión por una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes Gray-sama, Juvia lo entiende -dijo- Si no te importa, a Juvia le gustaría leer un rato antes de ir a la cama.

Sin esperar la respuesta del moreno, la chica salió de la cocina. Ahora fue el rostro de Gray el que se ensombreció ante su ausencia.

Juvia se dirigió hacia la estantería del salón, cogió un libro cualquiera y se sentó en el sofá, abriéndolo. No iba a leer exactamente. Necesitaba pensar. Era feliz con Gray, eso no estaba en duda. Su relación con él era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Si bien el chico no expresaba sus sentimientos con palabras, sus gestos siempre le habían demostrado todo. Cuando iban juntos siempre la cogía de la mano o de la cintura. En el gremio la buscaba con la mirada para asegurarse de que estaba todo bien. Le pedía que lo acompañara a las misiones con su equipo, aunque Juvia solía declinar esas invitaciones. Era mejor que cada uno tuviera un espacio con sus nakamas. Hacían muchas misiones juntos. Él la presentaba como su novia ante todos. ¡Incluso la besaba con sus nakamas delante! En la frente, el pelo, las mejillas, los labios... Siempre se anteponía a todos sus deseos. La invitaba a citas casi todos los fines de semana, compraba el té favorito de Juvia cuando le tocaba hacer la compra, ¡incluso le traía algún recuerdo de sus misiones!. La quería, ella sabía que la quería, pero... le gustaría escucharlo de su boca al menos una vez.

Ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a salir le dijo lo que sentía por ella. Después de pasar todo el día juntos, la besó al dejarla en la puerta de Fairy Hills. Cuando finalizó su beso le indicó a una Juvia que amenazaba gravemente con desmayarse que, al día siguiente, irían de misión ellos dos solos. La misión había sido un éxito en el que abundaron besos, caricias y gemidos. Después de aquello siguieron saliendo cada día. Quedaban para desayunar juntos en el gremio, elegían más trabajos para los dos y acababan saliendo todas las noches en dirección a casa del chico para dormir juntos.

Juvia sonrió melancólica a medida que los recuerdos del inicio de su relación la iban invadiendo. La pasión y el cariño no habían disminuido en ese tiempo. Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Gray parecía nunca cansarse del cuerpo de la maga, poseyéndola de tal forma que podía sentir como la sometía con una simple mirada. Él había sido así desde el principio. Dominante, fiero, demandante. Y a la maga la volvía loca que fuese así. Se sentía deseada y poderosa de saber que causaba tal estrago en el joven que usualmente era tan tranquilo y calmado.

-¿Qué haces Juvia? -la joven se sobresaltó. Buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones hasta que vio a Gray observándola. Se había sentado en una silla, algo alejada, y la observaba.

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

-Un rato -contestó serio- No estás leyendo...

-A Juvia se le fue un poco la cabeza -admitió.

-¿En qué pensabas?

La chica soltó una risita dulce y se levantó para acercarse a él. Se sentó en sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Juvia recordaba cómo empezaron a salir -apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?- la miró con extrañeza.

-Supongo que Juvia te ha echado de menos y se encuentra melancólica -dijo con simpleza.

Gray la besó en la cabeza, acariciando su largo pelo azul.

-No fue el mejor inicio de todos, ¿verdad?- el chico seguía serio.

-Para Juvia fue perfecto -aseguró alzando su rostro.

-Seguro que no era lo que imaginabas -siguió insistiendo. La chica frunció un poco el ceño.

-Juvia imaginó muchas formas, Gray-sama, algunas de ellas se asemejan bastante... pero Juvia no cambiaría el modo en que empezaron a salir.

Durante un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El moreno miraba a la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos. Juvia seguía mirándolo, admirando lo atractivo que estaba de perfil.

-Eres increíble -dijo al fin el chico. Ella soltó un respingo al verse interrumpida. Los corazones en sus ojos se desvanecieron hasta recuperar su azul habitual.

-¿Por qué?

Esta vez Gray sonrió y la besó en los labios. Se levantó, llevándola en brazos y comenzando a andar.

-Sólo lo eres. ¿Vamos a dormir?

La peliazul se sujetó de su cuello con más fuerza y volvió a poner su cabeza en el pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. La soltó en la cama con delicadeza mientras él se quitaba los pantalones. Dormía sólo en boxers, hacía demasiado calor.

Para cuando se metió en la cama, Juvia había caído profundamente dormida. Gray pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza de su chica, con cuidado de no despertarla. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Sabía que ese gesto le encantaba. Lo que nunca le había mencionado es cuánto le relajaba a él mismo tocar su pelo tan suave. Sus hebras se deslizaban con soltura por entre sus dedos, como si de agua se tratase.

La respiración profunda de Juvia comenzaba a hacer efecto en su propio cuerpo, notando como, cada vez más, su mente se iba enlenteciendo hasta la inconsciencia.

-Gray... sama... -un murmullo lo alertó, abriendo sus ojos y dirigiéndolos hacia la maga. Sonrió. A veces Juvia hablaba en sueños, y llegaba a ser realmente divertido echar un vistazo en los extraños sueños que solía tener -Gray... sama...

Algo iba mal. La chica parecía gimotear. Su entrecejo se frunció y una pequeña lágrima se deslizó de su ojo hasta perderse por su cuello. Gray se la secó con delicadeza mientras se debatía entre despertarla o no.

-Gray... sama... no quiere... a Juvia... no la quiere... no la quiere...

Su sangre se heló por completo, dejando paralizada su mano que reposaba en la mejilla de su novia. Sus ojos se abrieron de espanto al contemplar más lágrimas caían por la pesadilla que vivía la chica. El cuerpo de Juvia convulsionaba apenas perceptiblemente por los sollozos contenidos, pero él pudo notarlo al estar tan cerca.

-Juvia -la llamó.

-Nunca... le dice que la quiere a Juvia... no la quiere... va a dejarla... Juvia no es suficiente... Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia...

-Juvia despierta -la llamó más apremiante.

-Nadie la quiere... constante y silenciosa... Juvia no puede estar con gente... nadie la quiere...

-Vamos Juvia, ¡despierta! -zarandeó un poco su cuerpo.

Los ojos de la mujer de agua se abrieron por completo. Observó su alrededor, intentando enfocarse en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Su mirada, ahora limpia y brillante por las lágrimas derramadas, se topó con la de Gray.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gray-sama? -susurró.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla -respondió en su mismo tono- Llorabas.

La mano de Juvia se dirigió a su cara, dándose cuenta, sorprendida, de que estaba mojada. Efectivamente había estado llorando.

-Juvia no se ha dado cuenta -limpió sus mejillas con ambas manos y se recostó en el pecho de Gray.

-¿Qué soñabas?

-Juvia no lo recuerda -murmuró.

-Mentirosa... -con una mano, Gray levantó su barbilla, haciendo que la chica levantara la cabeza para verla a los ojos -¿Qué soñabas?

Su labio tembló un poco, mientras sus ojos se aguaban otra vez.

-¡Oi, oi! -exclamó espantado- ¡Pero no llores otra vez!

-Juvia miente... Juvia sí lo recuerda... -las lágrimas corrían empapando su rostro de nuevo -Pero... pero Juvia no quiere contárselo a Gray-sama...

-Ya lo hemos hablado antes, hablas en sueños -le recordó con un suspiro.

La chica se removió, incorporándose, quedando sentada en la cama. Lo miró, una mezcla de tristeza y miedo se asomaba en sus ojos. Parecía indecisa de cómo seguir esa conversación. Gray se sentó también en la cama, dándole la espalda. Su espalda completamente tensa, su cabeza agachada, y sus manos cerradas con fuerza.

Juvia se maldijo a sí misma. Recordaba perfectamente la pesadilla que había tenido, pero desconocía qué habría podido decir mientras soñaba.

-Gray-sama -comenzó. Su voz tembló un poco.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar -la interrumpió. Su voz, tranquila y suave, contrastaba con la tensión que irradiaba su postura corporal -Te estoy haciendo daño.

-Eso no es cierto -dijo la chica -No me haces daño, Juvia sólo...

-Sí te hago daño. Me prometí a mi mismo que te cuidaría... Que haría todo lo que hiciese falta para que fueras feliz.

-¡Y Juvia es feliz con Gray-sama! -exclamó con desesperación. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Cuando Gray caía en ese pozo de oscuridad era muy difícil sacarlo -Siempre cuida a Juvia, Gray-sama lo da todo por ella, ¡no puedes pensar que le haces daño!.

-Es una realidad...

Juvia temblaba. Sus lágrimas habían vuelto a caer y no era capaz de darse cuenta de ello. Se acercó a su novio, gateando por la cama. Con miedo a que el chico la rechazará, extendió su mano hasta posarla en su hombro, intentando que se girara para verla a la cara. En lugar de volverse, Gray cogió su mano, llevándola a sus labios y depositando un suave beso en su palma. Animada por el gesto, Juvia lo abrazó por la espalda. El mago de hielo podía notar cómo Juvia lloraba suavemente por la nueva humedad de su espalda, justo donde la chica había colocado su mejilla. Sus brazos alrededor de él temblaban. Si por el llanto o el miedo a perderlo, no sabría decirlo.

-Quizá no fue una buena idea... salir juntos -pudo notar cómo el cuerpo de la peliazul se paralizaba por completo. Juraría que hasta escuchó el ruido sordo que hizo su corazón al detenerse.

-No... -susurró ella con horror- no...

-Espera Juvia, escúchame -Gray intentó girarse, más esta vez fue ella la que se lo impidió.

-No, por favor... -sus temblores habían aumentado de forma considerable. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido por la sorpresa, pero el miedo teñía su voz por completo.

-Juvia... te hago daño, esto no puede seguir así, quizá sería lo mejor...

-No... ¡no!

De un salto, la peliazul se levantó de la cama y, en pijama como estaba, salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Juvia? -Gray salió corriendo detrás de ella -Espera, ¡Juvia!

La chica abrió la puerta hacia la calle de un tirón, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche, corriendo como si la persiguiera el mismísimo Zeref.

-Mierda... -el moreno se echó en la pared, deslizándose hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. ¿Cómo se le había ido tanto de las manos?.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre Magnolia. La ciudad, apenas iluminada por la luz de las estrellas, poseía un aspecto tétrico mientras ella corría lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. No tenía un rumbo determinado. Con la mente en blanco y las mejillas sucias de tantas lágrimas derramadas, Juvia sólo intentaba escapar de esa situación que había provocado de forma inconsciente. Aunque en muchas ocasiones Gray le había comentado que hablaba en sueños, nunca pensó que su mente fuese a traicionarla de esta forma.

Sin si quiera pensarlo, había llegado a la puerta del gremio. Paró de correr, sentándose en uno de los bancos situados en la entrada. Intentando normalizar su respiración por la carrera, subió los pies al banco, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza. Aún faltaban muchas horas para que amaneciera y el frío de la noche le calaba hasta los huesos. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No quería regresar a casa. No había tenido un miedo semejante a ver a Gray desde la batalla en la que acabó contra el nigromante que controlaba a Silver. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y sabía exactamente dónde acudir.

Unos fuertes golpes la sacaron de su maravilloso sueño donde le regalaban un pastel de fresas de tres pisos. Gruñendo por la interrupción cuando estaba a punto de darle un bocado, se incorporó en la cama. Suponía que sería alrededor de las 2 de la mañana. Iba a atravesar con su espada a quien fuera que hacía tanto ruido en plena madrugada. Con esa idea en mente se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, invocando varias espadas que flotaban justo detrás de ella. Al abrir, las espadas cayeron al suelo en un fuerte golpe. Juvia se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, su cabeza apoyada lastimeramente, respirando de forma entrecortada y sus grandes ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Su pelo azul estaba despeinado, llevando un ligero pijama rosa y descalza.

-Erza...san... - lloriqueó.

La pelirroja la atrajo hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Qué ha pasado Juvia? -preguntó con urgencia -¿Os han atacado? ¿Es Gray? ¿Está bien?

Ante la mención del mago de hielo, los temblores en el cuerpo de la peliazul aumentaron, sus sollozos haciéndose más audible. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Erza, el miedo atenazando cada parte de su cuerpo. Separó bruscamente a Juvia de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Contesta Juvia, maldición! ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Siguen allí? ¡¿Dónde está Gray?!

-¿Erza? - un despeinado Jellal asomaba a la puerta, preocupado -¿Por qué gritas así? ¿Juvia?

Cada vez más alarmado por el estado de la chica, se acercó.

-Juvia... Juvia... -incapaz de pronunciar palabra, atragantándose con las lagrimas, la maga de agua sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por mucho más tiempo.

-Juvia -la llamó Jellal con suavidad -Respira, tranquila... Eso es, respira hondo... -intentando seguir sus instrucciones, la chica clavó sus ojos en los de él -Muy bien, otra vez, sigue respirando...

Unos segundos después, Juvia se había calmado lo suficiente para poder articular palabras.

-Juvia es estúpida... -susurró. Ambos magos se acercaron más a ella para escucharla mejor -Gray-sama está bien, perdonad Erza-san, Jellal-san.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así? -la pelirroja acarició su cabello, sonriéndole dulcemente- Pasa dentro, aquí hace frío.

Tomando a la maga de la mano, la guió hacia el interior de la casa. La sentó en un sofá, procurando que estuviera cómoda. Ella misma se sentó cerca de Juvia, volviendo a tomar su mano y apretándola entre las suyas.

-Iré a prepararte un té Juvia, estarás helada -Jellal desapareció en la cocina, dándoles algo de intimidad.

-De verdad que Juvia lo siente mucho Erza-san, no quería montar un espectáculo, pero no sabía qué hacer... -su mirada se encontraba fija en las manos de Erza que abrazaban la suya.

Con su otra mano, la maga de clase S levantó su barbilla, mirándola fijamente sin dejar de sonreírle suavemente.

-No te preocupes por eso, me alegra que hayas venido a verme -volvió a acariciar su pelo, como si fuese una niña - ¿Ha pasado algo entre Gray y tú?

Ella asintió. " _Si le has hecho algo, voy a matarte Gray Fullbaster_ " pensó. Jellal volvió de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes, dándole una a cada chica.

-Os dejaré solas para que habléis.

-No, por favor, Jellal-san, Juvia no quiere que se vaya... Juvia sólo... necesitaba hablar -su tono de voz cada vez bajaba más, por lo que era algo difícil de oír.

-Bebe -le sugirió sonriendo. Se sentó al lado de Erza, mirando como Juvia bebía tranquilamente. Parecía que se sentía reconfortada por el té.

Tras un par de sorbos, comenzó a hablar. Intentó no dejarse nada dentro. Transmitió sus dudas, frustraciones y deseos, mientras ambos magos la escuchaban con atención. Al llegar a la parte de la discusión de esa misma noche, unas lágrimas traicioneras hicieron su aparición, siendo limpiadas por Erza.

-Así que saliste corriendo de casa -la maga de agua asintió en respuesta -¿Gray no sabe que estás aquí? -la chica negó.

-Estará preocupado, tenemos que llamarlo -dijo Jellal.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites Juvia, pero Gray tiene que saber que estás bien -le dijo Erza.

-Muchas gracias por escuchar a Juvia y dejarla quedarse Erza-san, pero no quisiera ser una molestia.

-No digas tonterías -la pelirroja se levantó de golpe -Acompáñame, te llevaré a la habitación para que descanses. Deberías dormir algo.

Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación de invitados, mientras Jellal cogía la lácrima de comunicación para llamar a Gray.

\- ¡¿Erza?! Menos mal, ¡¿sabes dónde está Juvia?! Oh por Mavis, ¡no la encuentro! ¡Me he recorrido toda la ciudad y no está en ninguna parte! -la preocupada voz de Gray no hizo sino entristecerlo por la situación que vivían.

-Soy Jellal, Gray. Juvia está aquí, con nosotros.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo? ¡Voy a matarla! ¡No sabe lo preocupado que he estado, maldita inconsciente!

Jellal se separó la lácrima del oído por los gritos de Gray.

-¡Voy hacia allá! -sentenció.

-Gray, no sé si eso será lo mejor, ella está muy nerviosa...

Antes de poder concluir su explicación, la lácrima fue arrebatada de su mano por una muy furiosa Erza. Jellal suspiró. Gray estaba más que muerto.

-Hola Gray...

La temperatura corporal del mago de hielo bajó varios grados de golpe al escuchar la amenazantemente baja voz de Erza Scarlet.

-Juvia está aquí... Ha llegado llorando... -el cuerpo de Gray comenzó a temblar. Erza estaba furiosa.

-Erza -intentando no transmitir el miedo que sentía por el castigo que, sin duda, la maga pelirroja iba a infringirle, Gray consiguió controlar el temblor de su voz -Voy a por Juvia.

-No es conveniente ahora -lo cortó- Acaba de dormirse.

-Me da igual, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Y yo te digo que ahora no. Vuelve a casa, descansa, mañana estará más tranquila- sin más explicación cortó la llamada.

-¡Mierda, Erza!

Totalmente frustrado, pegó un puñetazo contra la pared más cercana. " _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ ". Esta vez sí que la había hecho buena. Estaba cabreado. Cabreado con Erza por no dejarle ver a su novia, cabreado con Jellal por no hacer entrar en razón a ese demonio pelirrojo, cabreado con Juvia por haber salido corriendo y meterse en casa de Erza, y, sobre todo, cabreado consigo mismo.

¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Se había prometido que cuidaría a la maga, que la protegería de todo, incluido de sí mismo. Si tan sólo fuese más expresivo con sus sentimientos...

Sintiéndose más estúpido que nunca, volvió hacia su casa.

Lo poco que quedaba de la noche fue larga y tortuosa para el mago de hielo, que daba vueltas en su cama sin conseguir dormirse. El aroma de Juvia estaba impregnado en las sábanas y almohadas. Poco a poco, su olor fue embotando sus sentidos y relajando su cuerpo...

 _"Gray-sama" una dulce voz lo sacaba de la inconsciencia del sueño. "Gray-sama" volvió a llamar. Con pereza, abrió un ojo, encontrándose con una preciosa sonrisa y los vívidos ojos azules por los que no podía negarle nada a su dueña. "¿Estaba teniendo un buen sueño, Gray -sama?" preguntó inocentemente. "La realidad es mejor" con una mano, atrajo la nuca de su chica hacia sus labios. Con una risita suave, la chica se dejó hacer, presionando sus labios contra los del mago. Gray sintió como Juvia acariciaba su mejilla con los dedos a la vez que abría su boca y pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior, lamiéndolo. Con un gemido ronco, entreabrió sus labios para atrapar esa lengua juguetona. Juvia respondió a su profundo beso, de forma lenta, tranquila. Ambos disfrutaban de la calma producida por ese contacto. Sin poderse contener, el chico desliza sus dedos por el muslo de su compañera, acariciando superficialmente la marca del gremio y haciendo que la maga soltara un suspiro en su boca. La abrazó por la parte baja de la espalda, sin parar de acariciarla. Juvia respondió mordiendo su labio inferior sin llegar a hacerle daño. Colocó ambas manos en sus caderas para situarla encima de él. Sin romper el contacto con sus labios, la maga se acomodó y echó su largo pelo hacia un lado para que no le molestase. Comenzó a repartir suaves besos desde su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, donde succionó con fuerza, haciendo que un suspiro escapara vergonzosamente de sus labios. Siguió bajando hasta su cuello, mordiendo en la zona donde el cuello se une con la clavícula, lugar especialmente sensible para Gray, quien encajó sus dedos en la cadera de la chica, estando seguro de que dejaría una marca._

 _Con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, Juvia delineó con sus manos el torso del moreno, repartiendo caricias y besos hasta llegar a la cadera. Sorprendentemente, Gray miró hacia abajo y se encontró desnudo. ¿Cuándo se había quitado los calzoncillos? ¿Y por qué Juvia estaba ya en ropa interior? ¿Había estado así desde el principio? Sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando la peliazul siguió con sus caricias a lo largo de su miembro, el cual se encontraba ya en toda su dureza. Siseó al sentir los dedos de la chica, a lo que ella respondió con una cálida sonrisa y agarrándolo con su mano. Lo sacudía hacia arriba y abajo con una lentitud pasmosa. Se incorporó, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. "Gray-sama" lo llamó con su tierna voz. Gray clavó sus ojos en los de ella, encontrándolos cristalinos por el deseo que contenían. Sin desviar la mirada por un segundo, y apenas alzando las caderas, Juvia se introdujo su pene lentamente. ¿Cuándo había perdido las bragas? Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. La chica comenzó un lento vaivén, a la vez que giraba su pelvis, produciendo distintas y placenteras sensaciones. Gray sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Cada vez que Juvia tomaba la iniciativa en el sexo, él no podía aguantar. El chico gemía a la vez que ayudaba a su chica, guiando con sus manos su movimiento de cadera. "¿Te gusta así, Gray?" Ante esa forma de nombrarlo, él se incorporó, quedando sentado y guiando rápidamente su boca a los pezones erectos. Mordió, lamió y chupó todo lo que pudo antes de sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Ya estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Juvia gemía y suspiraba de placer. Su vagina empezaba a contraerse rápidamente. Ya casi, ya casi..._

Gray abrió los ojos sobresaltado, temblores del orgasmo aún recorriendo su cuerpo. Su respiración entrecortada, la frente perlada de sudor y sus sábanas pegajosas y mojadas por su semen. Resoplando, se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose. Era evidente que su hábito de desnudarse no era del todo malo. Al menos no había manchado la ropa. Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Las 5 de la mañana. Apenas había dormido 20 minutos. Decidió darse una ducha y cambiar las sábanas. Sabiendo que no iba a volver a dormir, sacó un álbum de fotos que Juvia le había regalado por un aniversario que ella misma había inventado. Foto tras foto, la sonrisa de la maga lo perseguía. Apenas había estado unas horas sin ella y parecía que tanto su mente como su cuerpo ya la necesitaban.

Suspirando, se tumbó boca arriba en la cama ya limpia, con un brazo tapando sus ojos. La mirada de sufrimiento que le había dirigido Juvia se había quedado fija en su mente, torturándolo como nunca antes había pensado que pudiese hacerlo. Sabía que tenían que hablar de ese tema en algún momento, que el que él expresase sus sentimientos con palabas era algo que la maga necesitaba. El momento para hacerlo no había sido el más oportuno desde luego. Ni la forma. Maldita sea, él no quería dejarla, ¿por qué todo había sucedido de esta forma?. Desde luego, dejarla ir sería un gran acto de generosidad por su parte. Ella se merecía alguien mejor que él. Alguien que la colmase de mimos y atenciones, que la dijera que la quería en todo momento, alguien romántico y cariñoso. Sí que habría sido generoso. Pero él no lo era. No le importaba que lo llamasen egoísta por no dejarla ir. Ella había peleado con uñas y dientes hasta conseguir colarse debajo de su piel, y ahora ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

Con una sonrisa arrogante asomando por su cara, Gray susurró: " _Volverás a mí, Juvia_ ".

No obstante, para cuando llegó el medio día, toda la resolución y confianza de Gray se había esfumado, y la ira se había hecho presente. Tres veces había ido ya a casa de Erza, y en las tres ocasiones había recibido la misma respuesta: " _Aún no está lista, Gray_ ". ¿Lista para verle, para hablar con él... o para qué más?. Él sólo quería aclarar todo ese embrollo, y el demonio pelirrojo no lo dejaba atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Lo que más le molestaba de todo es que, a medida que iba pasando el día y los demás miembros del gremio se daban cuenta de la ausencia de Juvia y Erza, iban a visitarlas. ¡Todos estaban entrando y saliendo de la casa! ¡Todos hablaban con la maga de agua!.

-No desesperes Gray -dijo una rubia sentándose a su lado.

-Lucy... ¿has estado allí?- preguntó sin mirarla.

-Hai. Erza me llamó para decirme que Juvia estaba en su casa -confirmó.

-¿Cómo... cómo está ella?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -su tono cambió a uno de acusación- Está destrozada Gray, cree que lo habéis dejado y que ha sido su culpa.

-¡No hemos dejado nada! -exclamó mirándola por fin- ¡Erza no me deja entrar para explicárselo!

-Y tiene razón, es mejor que se tranquilice primero -suspiró la maga de espíritus estelares- Poder acercarse a ti fue lo que la llevó a entrar en Fairy Tail... y con el tiempo estuvo tan enamorada de ti... cuando empezasteis la relación... Gray, ya sabes que Juvia siempre te ha considerado alguien que está por encima de sus posibilidades, el que estés con ella es prácticamente un sueño...

-Eso no es así Lucy, tú sabes que no lo es -gruñó -Mierda, tú sabes que si no hubiese sido por ella yo ya habría muerto en más de una ocasión. Siempre hemos luchado juntos, codo con codo, no sé por qué piensa que estoy por encima.

-Es sólo qué... tú la salvaste de la pesadilla de lluvia en la que vivía... Supongo que eres algo así como la persona que le devolvió la vida -razonó- Juvia cree que tiene la culpa de que te quieras alejar.

-¿Cómo podría pensar eso? Es culpa mía... Por mi incapacidad de decirle lo que siento por ella -colocó su cabeza entre sus brazos- Tenéis razón al decir que soy un tsundere.

Lucy no contestó. En su lugar, un aura oscura comenzó a apoderarse de la rubia, a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de odio contenido. Gray levantó la cabeza para mirarla y su expresión se convirtió en terror.

-¿Lu-Lu-Lucy? -la llamó sudando.

-¿Es por eso? -susurró- ¿Por eso es por lo que os habéis peleado? ¿¡Nunca le has dicho que la quieres!? ¡Maldito insensible!

Al instante, todas las cabezas femeninas del gremio se volvieron en su dirección, destellando la misma aura de odio que la maga de espíritus estelares.

-¡Gray! -rugieron todas echándose encima de él.

Los golpes, arañazos y patadas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Todos los hombres sois iguales! -gritaba Evergreen.

-¡Malditos magos insensibles, nunca pensáis en nuestros sentimientos! -patada de Levy.

-¿¡Cómo podéis mandar tantos mensajes contradictorios?! -arañazo de Mira con las garras de Satan Soul.

-¡Y os coláis en nuestros dormitorios manchando de comida nuestras novelas por escribir! -Lucy punch.

-¡No fregáis el baño! -rodillazo de Bisca.

Gray, en su estado de semiinconsciencia, comenzaba a pensar que cada una de las magas estaba descargando su frustración por sus propias historias sobre él.

Para cuando acabaron de aliviar su tensión acumulada, el mago de hielo parecía más una masa deforme que un hombre. Wendy se apresuró a curarlo.

-Te lo tienes merecido, ¿lo sabías?- Charle , sentada en un taburete, bebía su té tranquilamente mientras observaba a su amiga ejercer su magia curativa.

El mago asintió como pudo, soltando un gemido al sentir un pinchazo de dolor.

-Por favor Gray-san no te muevas aún.

Secándose el sudor de la frente por la paliza que había propiciado, Lucy se volvió a acercar a su amigo.

-Bueno, ahora que ya hemos aclarado todo, necesito la llave de tu casa Gray.

-¿La llave? -preguntó el chico que ya se estaba incorporando, mirando con rencor a la maga.

-Juvia necesita ropa -se encogió de hombros.

-No... No, por favor Lucy, tengo que hablar con ella, no se puede ir, no así, tenemos que hablar... -casi lloró.

-Tranquilo, sólo es para hoy, Juvia salió corriendo en pijama -sonrió- ¿Quieres acompañarme? Igual ya quiere verte.

-¿Crees que querrá? -se levantó esperanzado.

-Gray... hablamos de Juvia... siempre quiere verte -le dio un apretón de ánimo en el hombro.

Un peso desapareció de su interior, haciéndolo sentir más liviano y esperanzado al salir del gremio.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-Recuérdame una vez más por qué llevarle ropa a Juvia para que permanezca fuera de nuestro piso me va a ayudar a hacer que vuelva -pidió Gray frunciendo el ceño.

-Te lo he dicho, salió corriendo en pijama, ¡necesita ropa! ¿Cómo va a volver a salir a la calle? -explicó Lucy con paciencia.

-¿Y era necesario llevar una maleta entera de ropa?

-¡No sé lo que querrá ponerse!

La maga de espíritus celestiales se adelantó refunfuñando sobre hombres que no entienden la moda femenina. De repente se paró, haciendo que el moreno casi chocara con ella al no darse cuenta de que no seguía andando. Lucy se giró para encararlo.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?- preguntó en voz baja sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Sus puños se apretaron a sus costados.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa por el cambio de tono de su compañera.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que la quieres? -los ojos de Lucy se aguaron.

-¿¡Otra vez tenemos que pasar por esto!? -se alteró el moreno, cabreado con el mundo y consigo mismo- ¡Nunca dije que no la quería, mierda! ¿Tan importante es decir las palabras? ¡Creo que lo demuestro lo suficiente! ¡No me parece bien que me estéis juzgando a cada momento! Además...

-No creo que no se lo hayas dicho porque no la quieras -lo interrumpió Lucy, mirándolo al fin -Creo que la quieres. Creo que estás enamorado de ella. Se nota.

-¿Entonces a qué viene...?

-Creo que estás enamorado de ella -Lucy volvió a interrumpirlo. El ceño fruncido de Gray se acentuó -Así que no entiendo por qué nunca se lo has dicho a ella.

El moreno suspiró y presionó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, como si estuviera batallando contra algo en su mente. Sin mirar a la chica, se apoyó en la pared de una casa y resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. La maga siguió su mismo ejemplo, aunque con más dificultad, intentando que su corta falda no se subiese más de lo necesario.

El silencio se hizo presente en ambos.

-¿Alguna vez... Alguna vez se lo has dicho a Natsu? -preguntó Gray, fijando su mirada en algún punto a la lejanía.

Las mejillas de Lucy se tiñeron de rojo y comenzó a gesticular con los brazos en pleno ataque de nervios.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Natsu y yo? No-no-no-no hay manera de que eso ocurra. ¡Somos nakamas! ¡Nakamas! Sólo... -Gray fijó su mirada en la de ella, levantando una ceja en señal de incredulidad. La chica se quedó quieta y soltó un suspiro -¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

-¿Que lo quieres? -preguntó con burla- No hace falta ser un genio para notarlo. Él te corresponde por cierto.

-Lo sé -sonrió levemente.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho? -la chica negó con la cabeza -¿Cómo lo sabes entonces?

-Simplemente lo intuyo... Tú lo has dicho, no hace falta ser un genio para notarlo... ¿Pero me quiere de la misma forma que yo a él? Ese es el problema.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -la perplejidad teñía la cara del mago de hielo -Ahora me has perdido del todo.

-Natsu me quiere porque soy su nakama en Fairy Tail, su compañera de equipo, su amiga -explicó con tristeza- Pero para mí, él es todo eso y mucho más. Quiero ser mucho más para él. Que me vea como amiga pero también como mujer. Como una pareja, una compañera de vida...

-¿No crees que él siente todo eso? -preguntó con incredulidad- Si de verdad piensas eso podrías ser hasta más tonta que él.

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

-Gray, te lo he dicho, sé que me quiere, eso no lo dudo -lo miró con diversión- Si yo le dijera que quiero ser su novia, sé que aceptaría. ¡Me quiere! Se siente cómodo conmigo, puede contarme cualquier cosa, nos protegemos el uno al otro... Pero, ¿me ama? No puedo saberlo, nunca me lo ha dicho. ¿Entiendes?

Mierda, claro que lo entendía. ¿Así se sentía Juvia todo este tiempo? ¿Había guardado tantas dudas dentro de ella, igual que Lucy?

-Yo también he perdido personas a las que he amado. Pero, Gray, no podemos dejar que eso nos detenga -siguió- Todos en Fairy Tail conocemos la pérdida. Por eso nos cuidamos tanto los unos a los otros. Incluso Juvia ha sufrido en el pasado.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos nuevamente.

-Ella lo hace parecer muy fácil -murmuró el moreno -¿Cómo lo dice tan fácilmente? ¿Es que no tiene miedo?

-Juvia confía en ti más que nadie en el mundo. No tiene miedo porque sabe que nunca harías nada que pudiese perjudicarla. ¿No confías tú?

-Oh, vamos, Juvia moriría por mí -dijo con amargura- Ya lo hizo. En la batalla contra END. Si no llega a ser por Wendy y Charle...

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que le dijiste a alguien que la querías?

-A mi... -su voz se quebró- Mi madre.

-¿Tu madre? -preguntó sorprendida -¿No a Ur? ¿A Erza?

-¿¡Erza!? -pareció horrorizado.

-Bueno, yo pensé... -las mejillas de Lucy volvieron a colorearse- Pensé que tú y ella... Ya sabes os conocéis mucho... Parecéis muy cercanos...

-Quizá cuando era pequeño me llamó la atención, pero no a ese nivel... No como Juvia -finalizó.

Gray se tapó los ojos con las manos y dejó escapar una carcajada. Su compañera lo miró con sorpresa.

-Aaah, esa loca me tiene bien pillado -dijo poniéndose en pie -Vamos, hay que ir a buscarla. He perdido demasiado tiempo.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Lucy aceptó la mano que el mago de hielo le estaba tendiendo y comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

-¿Juvia? ¿Puedo pasar? -la voz de Erza hizo que se incorporara en la cama hasta quedar sentada.

-Hai Erza-san.

La pelirroja entró, encontrándose con una imagen que le encogió el corazón. Juvia sentada en la cama, despeinada, con profundas ojeras y los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando durante toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana.

-Ha venido mucha gente a verte -se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Juvia los escuchó a través de la puerta... Pero Juvia no se siente con ganas de ver a nadie.

-También Gray ha venido. Varias veces -comentó con precaución. La maga de agua asintió.

-Gray-sama no ha sido muy silencioso. Juvia ha podido escuchar sus gritos. Juvia siente que todo esto Erza-san -la peliazul fijó su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo- En cuanto Lucy-san traiga algo de ropa, Juvia buscará un alojamiento en el pueblo.

-No digas eso -agarró una de sus manos con fuerza- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites. No me gustaría que te fueras y te aislaras. Necesitas a tus nakamas cerca.

La chica sollozó con fuerza, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Erza.

-Juvia ha sido tan estúpida -lloró- Juvia sabe lo difícil que es para Gray-sama y aún así... Aún así insistió con el tema una y otra y otra vez.

-No eres estúpida.

-Juvia sólo quería que Gray-sama supiera los sentimientos de Juvia porque... porque Juvia cree que es importante, no quiere guardárselo dentro... No quiere que Gray-sama dude nunca de su amor -las lágrimas volvían a resbalar por su cara. En cierta parte estaba sorprendida de que aún pudiese soltarlas con todas las horas que había pasado llorando.

-Eso me parece algo muy bonito -Erza acarició su pelo con ternura- Nadie debería guardar lo que siente. Es admirable que puedas expresar tus sentimientos de una forma tan honesta.

-Pero ahora Gray-sama quiere dejar a Juvia -lloró con más fuerza.

-Si él quisiera dejarte no vendría aquí con tanta insistencia. Deberíais hablar de lo sucedido.

-Juvia tiene miedo -susurró.

-Pase lo que pase, estarás bien -la abrazó- Fairy Tail es tu familia.

La maga de agua cerró los ojos y respondió al abrazo de Erza, tranquilizándose con el constante latido de su corazón y las caricias en su pelo.

-¿Chicas? -Jellal llamó su atención, consiguiendo que dos pares de ojos se fijaran en él sin romper el abrazo- Hay alguien que ha venido a hablar con Juvia.

Ambas se miraron y rompieron su abrazo suavemente. La peliazul suspiró. Ya era hora de que lo enfrentase. Erza tenía razón. Se recogió el pelo y alisó las arrugas del vestido que Erza le había prestado para que se quitase el pijama. Asintió con la cabeza hacia sus anfitriones demostrando que estaba lista para recibirlo. Jellal se apartó de la puerta, dejando entrar a una pequeña figura, seguida de otra mucho más alta e imponente.

-¿Maestro? ¿Gajeel-kun? -saludó sorprendida.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante Juvia -declaró Makarov -¿Podrías dejarnos solos Erza?

Tan sorprendida como la maga de agua, Erza salió de la habitación junto a Jellal. Una vez solos, Makarov y Gajeel se sentaron en un pequeño sofá de la habitación, mientras Juvia tomaba asiento en la cama una vez más.

-Sé que las circunstancias no son las mejores para ti- comenzó- pero ha sucedido algo. Voy a necesitar que tú y Gajeel os encarguéis de esto.

-¡Mueve el culo Lucy! ¡Ya estamos aquí! -gritó Gray por encima de su hombro.

La maga de espíritus estelares lo seguía unos metros más atrás, resoplando.

-¡No hacía falta que te pusieras a correr! -respondió al llegar a su altura.

El moreno bufó y levantó el puño para golpear, una vez más, la puerta de Erza. No obstante, antes de que pudiera tocarla, la puerta se abrió, dejando al mago ver a Makarov al otro lado.

-¡Viejo! -dijo Gray sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Maestro! -saludó Lucy, igualmente sorprendida.

-Oh, tenía que hablar de algo con Juvia, no os preocupéis- sonrió misterioso- Gajeel me dijo que se estaba quedando aquí unos días.

-Nada de unos días -replicó Gray- Hoy mismo vuelve a casa.

Pasando por su lado, entró, sin reparar en la mirada del Maestro de Fairy Tail, fija en el suelo y con los puños apretados a su costado.

-¿Va todo bien Maestro? -preguntó Lucy, preocupada.

-Me temo Lucy, que una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros... -contestó con gravedad- Acompáñame, tengo que hablar con el resto del gremio. Erza y Jellal se han adelantado para que todos estén allí.

-Pero, Juvia y Gray...

-Juvia se lo contará a Gray -la interrumpió- Te necesito en el gremio con los demás.

Asintió y siguió al Maestro en dirección a Fairy Tail, no sin antes volver a mirar, preocupada, a la ventana donde sabía estaba la habitación de Juvia.

Unas voces lo condujeron a través de un pasillo hasta la habitación de la maga de agua. Sabía que una de las voces era la de ella. La otra voz casi podía jurar que era la de Gajeel.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

-Sí Gajeel-kun, Juvia está segura -sonaba cansada, como si no fuera la primera vez que respondía a la misma pregunta. Gray llegó hasta la puerta, entreabierta. Por la rendija podía ver a Juvia sentada en la cama y a Gajeel de pie frente a ella, sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué le vas a decir al hielo? ¿Lo has pensado?

-Gray-sama...-su voz se quebró. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar -Gray-sama lo entenderá. Es posible que quiera dejar a Juvia, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Gajeel bufó ante su explicación, como si no creyera una palabra. Intrigado por el cariz de la conversación, Gray empujó la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a entender?- preguntó entrando en la habitación.

-¡Gray-sama! -Juvia se sobresaltó, levantándose de la cama y enfrentándolo con miedo.

Gajeel sonrió de medio lado.

-Creí que nunca entrarías- gruñó- Llevo oliéndote en la casa un rato.

Gray se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

-Bueno, me largo, hay reunión en el gremio y tenemos que estar todos -avanzó hacia la puerta- Deberías recoger todo Juvia.

-Sí Gajeel-kun -respondió sin apartar su mirada de la de Gray.

Quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Idénticas ojeras en los ojos de ambos. El golpe de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse, rompió el momento. La maga de agua bajó su mirada al suelo.

-He traído tu mochila con algunas cosas de ropa -Gray se la tendió. Juvia se adelantó para tomarla, rozando sus dedos con los del chico. Un fuerte cosquilleo los recorrió a ambos, logrando que se sobresaltasen y que la peliazul se retirase rápidamente, avergonzada. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, dándole la espalda al mago.

-Arigato Gray-sama - se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación, donde estaba colocada una pequeña maleta. La maga la abrió, dejando al descubierto su propia ropa.

-¿Cómo...? -empezó Gray.

-Gajeel-kun la trajo para Juvia -respondió sin mirarlo. Comenzó a sacar la ropa de la mochila para pasarla a la maleta.

-Juvia... Ey Juvia... -el mago de hielo se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso- ¿Por qué te ha traído una maleta? Juvia, mírame.

La maga negó con la cabeza, continuando con su tarea. Gray se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado, y se arrodilló al lado de ella, volteándola al cogerla por los hombros.

-Juvia, por favor, mírame -los orbes azul claro de ella chocaron con los suyos -¿Por qué te ha traído esa maleta?

-Porque... -el labio inferior le temblaba, indicando que iba a echarse a llorar- Porque Juvia... Juvia se va... -finalizó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo?- Gray la soltó como si de repente su contacto le quemara- ¿Te vas...? ¿Te vas?

La chica volvió a mirar al suelo, una lágrima cayendo por su ojo.

-Juvia sabe que no es la mejor solución, pero... Juvia tiene que irse -sollozó.

-No -negó el chico con la cabeza- No, no te vas, tenemos que hablar.

-Gray-sama, Juvia no puede hablar de esto, no está preparada -intentó levantarse, pero la mano de Gray retuvo su brazo.

-¿Me dices que te vas y no quieres hablar de nosotros? ¿Te vas por la discusión? Juvia no voy a dejar que te vayas -la acercó más a su cuerpo, colocando la mano en la mejilla de ella.

La respiración de la chica se aceleró aún más, su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que aún no había derramado.

-No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí -susurró.

-Gray-sama, Juvia no se va por...

Pero el mago no la dejó terminar, la besó con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Durante una fracción de segundo temió que la chica lo alejase de un empujón, que no respondiera a su beso o que girase la cara. Sin embargo, Juvia respondió con las mismas ganas que él ponía. Si no podía convencerla con palabras de que no se fuera, la convencería físicamente.


End file.
